pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Yorkshire Dales
2001 - present; 2010 - present (HD) Yorkshire Dales is a spin-off of Emmerdale, filmed at Buckden Village near Skipton. The title sequence above was being used since the very first episode which was broadcast back in September 2001. The soap kept these titles when it started broadcasting in widescreen in January 2002, then in HD on 31st May, 2010 (same day when Coronation Street went HD). The title card shown above was taken from an episode in 2015 when it was broadcast in widescreen and HD. At the same time it went HD in 2010 a new design of holding caption (used for going into and out of a commercial break) was also introduced. In September 2011 a special 10th anniversary documentary "Story of the Soap" was aired on ITV6, which gave a look back to all the best and worst moments that had happened during the soap's entirety so far. This was followed by a special 10th anniversary episode which was aired on ITV1 at 8.00-8.15pm (first half) and 8.45-9.00pm (second half) that evening. The documentary was later repeated on the same channel in February 2012, then on ITV9 in January 2013. On Saturday 26th August 2017, Harry Hill made an hilarious mock-up of this soap which featured his knitted teddy bear (a. k. a. The 'Knitted' Character, who also appeared in several EastEnders mock-ups back in 2009), in the TV Burp episode shown that evening. If you can remember on the very first episode of Yorkshire Dales the first spoken sentence was "Mum, do you really believe that my t-shirt actually says "I'm a Contrary Mary"?". It was spoken by Max Marston (as Thomas Hamley), as he was supposed to say 'teacher' as part of the sentence instead of 't-shirt'. Harry Hill came up with his own version of that phrase in the TV Burp episode which was broadcast the following weekend (''"Audience, do you really, really believe that my teacher's t-shirt actually says "I'm a Smelly Mrs. Kelly"?"), ''which got everyone in his audience laughing their heads off and going 'deuueaugh!'. Just in case you were wondering, Mrs. Kelly was actually Thomas Hamley's school teacher at the time the first episode was broadcast. Cath Wood, actress of Mrs. Kelly, is now no longer a cast member of the programme; she died in her sleep after suffering from a severe heart failure in June 2007 at the age of 58. A special episode was shown a couple of days after, which mostly featured scenes of Cath's, or Mrs. Kelly's, funeral. yorkshiredales2001.png|This screenshot of the titles was taken from the very first episode in September 2001 when the soap was broadcast in 14:9. YDHOLDINGCAP.png|One of the post-2010 style holding captions in 2016. YDHOLDINGCAP2.png|Another post-2010 style holding caption. This one reminds viewers that the programme will return in half an hour. Each half of each episode is 15 minutes long (12 minutes excluding adverts). buckden.png|This is the sign you'll see when you enter the village of Buckden by road. Category:Television programmes Category:Soaps